Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device that displays an image. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to a display device having an antenna.
Discussion of the Background
In recent years, various display devices, such as a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display, etc., have been widely used.
The display devices are applied to various image display devices, e.g., a television set, a computer monitor, etc., to display images or texts. In particular, an active matrix liquid crystal display, which drives a liquid crystal cell by using a thin film transistor, has advantages, such as superior image quality, low power consumption, etc., and has been recently scaled-up and redesigned with higher resolution for better image quality.
In general, the display device is applied to not only computer monitors and television sets, but also to portable notebook computers. The notebook computer is required to be slim and light weight.
In recent years, notebook computers have often been equipped with a wireless communication capability. For wireless communication, the notebook computer is generally required to include an antenna. The notebook computer is generally configured to include a computer system module and a display part. Thus, an antenna to be installed on the display part should be capable of providing enhanced transmitting and receiving efficiency for wireless signals.